Yashiro Nakagawa
Yashiro Nakagawa (中川社 viz 'Shrine of the central river'), is a mage residing in the country of Fiore, in Earthland. He belongs to the legal guild Cosmic Fang situated at Mahogany Town. Appearance Yashiro has the appearance of a handsome young man of Japanese descent who looks like someone in their mid 20's, he is surprisingly tall and has a toned and lean physique, having a good musclar body for his height and weight and generally looking physically conditioned and fit. He has chin-length indigo hair of which several strands fall on his face, There are three major strands of his hair which border- two of which border his eyes and another one passing through the area between his eyes.The fact that he takes care of his hair daily leads many to assume that he is at the least concerned about his looks. He has soft facial features with intense yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. He also wears frameless glasses. He wears a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, Yashiro wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames. Personality Yashiro is a kind, polite, sophisticated, observant and composed individual who has a natural mastery at the art of oratory. Carefree in nature, Yashiro loves to talk and hence whenever confronted is uncaring and attempts to draw out a conversation. He is interested in other people and thus the reason for his love for conversation. Very caring and informative about his subordinates, he always puts their safety above his own. Not surprisingly those who surround him find him rather approachable, inspiring and likeable. Yashiro can be so convincing and mesmerizing when he speaks that people hardly refuse his offers and advice. He instinctively knows how to combine passion and rational arguments, drawing the audience’s attention and reaching most of the minds. Thus he can easily persuade others to do what he wants them to do. Though he is willing to use physical action in a fight, Yashiro does attempt to win with victory through negotiation instead. He is a natural leader and generally puts the concern of innocent lives over his own. Equipment Nemesis: 'Yashiro wields a saber called Nemesis in combat. The handle is golden colored with a streak of blue near the tip, which is adorned with a sphere that emits a green light when Yashiro is about to unsheathe the weapon. The button appears to be connected to the sheathe; once it emits the light, the lock on the hilt is released. The sheathe is dark blue and contains several golden colored straps over it. The sword is the basis of all of Yashiro's sword magic spells. It is also quite strong, capable of cutting through solid steel. Magic and Abilities Voted as a nominee for the next S-class trial of Cosmic Fang, Yashiro is a powerful mage, having a deep understanding of magic and its history. A versatile combatant, Yashiro can perform several types of magic. Chief among them are Sword Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic and his strongest from of magic Territory. Magical Skills ' : As one of the strongest members of Cosmic Fang and someone nominated for the guild's S-Class trial, commands at his arsenal a high amount of magical power. He could summon two celestial spirits, both of the zodiac, for a considerable amount of time, a feat which very few celestial spirit mages are capable of performing. He could uses several powerful sword magic spells, which had high damge potential and still cast his very powerful territory spell Yagdo Rigora. Whenever exerted his magical power takes the form of a blue aura. :Yashiro practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows his to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Yashiro to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side and perform several tasks for his. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Pisces in their human form can control the water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes, while in their fish form they have enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Yashiro during battle and tackle opponents on his behalf. Furthermore Libra has the ability to alter the gravity of a region or a body. Yashiro can utilize her magic to lighten Pisces (fish form) to increase their speed for quick movement, while during the time when they are about to make contact with the target, he can order Libra to quickly increase Pisces’s weight, so as to make greater destruction on impact. Dual Gate Opening: Yashiro has the rare ability to summon two gates at the same time, a feat most Mages could not have accomplished. Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Yashiro, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. After Yukino Aguria’s death, Yashiro made contracts with her 3 spirits- Pisces, Libra and finally Ophiuchus. In total, Yashiro has 5 keys- 2 gold keys and 3 silver keys: : In addition to his signature Magic, Territory, Yashiro is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Yashiro is capable of using his sword ‘Nemesis’ to perform different Magical attacks. The attacks are mainly elemental in nature utilizing various forms of Elemental Magic such as Fire Magic. Combined with his Sword Magic Yashiro can also levitate his sword using Telikinesis. ***'Agni': A spell which proceeds to envelope Nemesis’s Blade in fire, it allows Yashiro to manipulate the fire to create devastating effects. One blast from it could destroy the roof of a mansion. : Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī) Territory is an extremely powerful Caster Magic reportedly exclusive to only a few people in all of magical history. Yashiro is one of these fabled wielders, and therefore, holds the dominion of almost all of space within his palms. Indeed, Territory's purpose is quite clear when connected with its name - to make anything within the eyesight of the user their territory, manipulating it as they see fit. This grants the user an almost limitless amount of capability, making any opponent quiver in fear to the versatility it provides. It also appears to be an ancient magic, and was fittingly referred to as the Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War. While the exact details regarding the magic's various spells haven't been disclosed by Yashiro as of yet, if the title is any indication, there are eighteen spells that the user must learn in order to completely master this magic. It is assumed that Yashiro has also gained this status, considering he has used a number of nameless, diverse applications of the magical ability. Territory, as described above, is the manipulation of the dominion within the user's range of sight. In this case, it is the manipulation of a spatial region within Yashiro's eyesight, making it an extremely potent ability. The ability in itself is achieved through the manipulation of a wave-like matter; this wave-like matter is actually the state of existence which the atmospheric eternano possesses. Indeed, the magic itself utilizes the unique magical power of the caster in order to convert the particle formation of eternano surrounding the user into an oscillation which can travel through all of space and matter within the region it occupies. However, it should be noted that while the term wave is used, Yashiro is quite capable of causing this oscillation to remain relatively still, or manipulate it in a number of shapes by isolating the spatial region which he manipulates. For example, he can create tomoe-like shapes with Territory simply by drawing excess eternano from his surroundings and manipulating it into a dense barrier, something which can be converted into offensive applications. This is also present when wave is used in mediums othis than air; when done so, Yashiro appears to be capable of causing changes within the medium he is occupied in. For example, he has caused heat-based projectiles to be present underwater, and may also be used to create explosions. Alternatively, Territory is capable of causing Yashiro to seemingly appear omniscient within a certain proximity to himself: he may switch positions with other people, cause other people to vanish into another area, and even use the waves to bombard an enemy with powerful offensive attacks. When enveloped in the wave, people have commented that they appear rather suffocated, as the density of it is comparable to a liquid medium. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Character Infobox Templates